object_big_brotherfandomcom-20200213-history
Pen
Pen is the Runner-Up of Big Brother 1, and a Juror in Big Brother 7. BB1 Week 1 Pen made a quick ally and friend with Snowball. They decided a plan to get them both to the finale, so they added Eraser and Blocky to their alliance. The entire alliance was safe Week 2, and Week 3 Pen was nominated. The Fatal Four couldn't win the PoV. But Pen was safe in a 9 to 6 vote against Needle. Week 6, Eraser was evicted. Week 8, Pen won his first PoV, which would have been useful Week 6. Pen decided not to use it. Week 9 is where Pen and Snowball really started being a powerhouse. Snowball that Week won the HoH, and Pen told him to nominate Pencil and Rocky. Blocky didn't compete in the PoV, so the plan was in action. Snowball then won the PoV, and Pen told him to use it on Pencil, and nominate Blocky. Which he did. Blocky was then backdoor'd and betrayed in a 6 to 3 vote against Rocky. Week 10, Pen won the HoH and nominated Ice Cube and Match, in a attempt to break the alliance up. Match won PoV, so Pen put up Bubble, who was evicted. Week 11, Pen was nominated by Ice Cube. Ice Cube was convinced by Snowball, to put up Match. Pencil won the PoV, and could have used it on her Friend Match, or Pen. She decided not to use it. Pen was safe in a 5 to 2 vote. Week 12, Snowball won HoH, and put up Pencil and Rocky. He also won the PoV, but didn't use it, to Pen's request. Pencil was safe, and even. That was the alliances last win before Week 16. Pen won the HoH, being nominated prior (Week 15) Pen put up Snowball, and Woody. Woody won the PoV, so Pen put up the one who nominated him Week 15, Ice Cube. The votes tied at 1 to 1, and Pen choose to evict Ice Cube. Snowball won Week 17's HoH, and nominated Pen, to make it look like they're not an alliance, and Golfball. Pen won PoV, and saved himself. Pen failed to win the Final HoH, but was brought to the Finale by Snowball. Pen lost though, losing 7 to 2 against Snowball. BB7 Week 1, Pen and Snowball tried to do the same plan. But Snowball was evicted early Week 1. So Pen tried to Ally with Pencil. But Pencil was evicted early as-well In Week 3. Pen went solo, winning Week 5's HoH, and Nominated threat Asteroid, and Test Tube. Pen was nominated for the first time in Week 9, and didn't win the PoV. He was safe in a 6 to 3 vote against Sharpener though. Week 10 he won his only PoV that season, he didn't use it. He was nominated again Week 11, and didn't win the PoV. Pen was safe in a 6 to 1 vote against Taco. Pen was nominated once more Week 14, but Tune saved him. Pen thanked him, by Nominating him after winning Week 15 HoH, and watched Tune be evicted. And for his last three weeks, (16 and 17) Pen got nominated by Frisbee (Week 16) and Phone (Week 17) and failed to win the Final HoH, and wasn't taken to the Finale by Phone. Pen voted for Wheel to win. BB19 After 12 Big Brother Seasons, Pen was brought back for Big Brother 19 - Runner's Up Cup. Pen unfortunately wouldn't last long. He didn't do much for Weeks 1-4, and on Week 5 was nominated by Nail. Pen didn't win the PoV, and was shockingly Evicted in a 5-4 vote against Rocket. This would mark the first time Pen has failed to reach the Juror Stage.